Miss Teen Big Brother 2016
is an immunity competition and a weekly task in a form of a beauty pageant that has only appeared in Pinoy Big Brother 7. They must compete in a beauty pageant set by Big Brother in order for them to be immuned from the upcoming nominations and eviction. Rules The rules for the competition simulates a real beauty pageant. There are six rounds to be scored; the Talent Portion, Miss Photogenic, Miss Congeniality, Sportswear, Evening Gown and the Final Question Round. Scores from all six rounds will be combined and whoever gathers the highest score from the judges will be the winner and will be immune for the upcoming nominations and eviction. History 'Week 11' On Day 79, before the upcoming eviction, the housemates saw a crown displayed in the living area. Kisses who joins beauty pageants immediately felt that it was about a beauty pageant. Big Brother eventually revealed their new weekly task connected to the crown. The three remaining four teen housemates will be participating in an inter-Big Brother beauty pageant where in chosen teen housemates from Big Brother Brasil would be coming to the house to prepare and compete with them for the pageant night. Unbeknownst to the surprised teen girls, Big Brother only sent two house players who would pretend to be teen housemates from Big Brother Brasil since there were no other existing Teen Big Brother seasons internationally except the Philippines. The two house players were actually just teen Brazilian models who resides in the Philippines and their task was to make the housemates believe that they really are from the Brazilian Big Brother house during their stay inside the house. Kristine eventually got evicted making her ineligible to participate in the competition. On Day 80, the two house players, Maria and Stephanie entered the house while the housemates welcomed their visitors in a warm celebration, believing that they really were from the Brazilian Big Brother house. 'Week 12' Miss International 2005, Lara Quigaman went inside the house to serve as the Filipino housemates' and the Brazilian housemates' pageant coach. She taught everything related to pageantry, from introduction, catwalks to answering questions. The girl housemates also participated in a photoshoot led by a professional photographer for the Miss Photogenic Award. One challenge given to them by Big Brother was to pose with phytons. Scared at first, the girls managed to succeed on their first challenge. They also prepared for the talent portion of the competition where in they must showcase each of their talents on the coronation night. 'The Pageant Night' The Pageant Night occurred at the end of Week 12 resulting into a non-eviction week. 'Candidates' 'Judges' Round 1 - Talent Competition Round 2 - Miss Photogenic Award Round 3 - Miss Congeniality Award Round 4 - Sportswear Competition Round 5 - Evening Gown Competition Round 6 - Final Question Result Trivia *The tasks given by Big Brother for the Teens each week are all related to their personal background. This task is related to Kisses' background on beauty pageants. Category:Immunity Competition Category:Weekly Tasks Category:Tasks